Websites employ several means to bring visitors to the websites. They may advertise, get listed in search engines and directories, and otherwise promote their website.
Once a website has attracted a visitor to the website, the website is often operated to try to get the visitor to stay on the site and consume more Internet content. This may involve offering the visitor a choice of additional content to consume.
To limit the amount of “screen real estate” that this choice of additional content occupies, the visitor is often just shown the titles of the additional pieces of content in the hope that one of these titles will induce the visitor to click on the link to read the additional article.
One type of website is a news site, such as sponsored by CNN or CBS Marketwatch. News sites typically have a “home page” that acts as a destination point for a user who navigates on the Internet, for example, to a site such as WWW.EXAMPLE-NEWS-SITE.COM. The Home Page presents the user with the day's top news stories by utilizing a number of representations such as typography, thumbnail images, short descriptions, or all of those things, that then link to individual pages (e.g., containing text, images and/or video content). These individual pages are commonly referred to as Article Pages.